


Tour Guide [Frederick Chilton]

by law_nerd105



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Little plot, Little smut, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Dr Chilton was his usual flirtatious self when he met you. And for once, his tricks actually worked.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Tour Guide [Frederick Chilton]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to clean out all my drafts before New Year, you know, starting fresh and all that.

I felt a little uneasy while walking through the halls of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Not because anything around me was spooking me, but purely because of the thought that there were, in fact, psychopaths on the other side of the walls.

"Jesus, you look like you're waiting for something to pop up and scare you," Harold chuckled beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder until I allowed my shoulders to lower.

"You're not freaked out by this? Not even a little?" I asked, looking over at him as we walked. He shrugged.

"I've been at the F.B.I. for the past fifteen years of my life, I don't scare too easily anymore, I guess."

We continued our walk. My nerves and supposed fear seemed to ease a little more every step deeper into the hospital.

"Why do you think Crawford wants me to work with you on this?" I asked. Harold shrugged, again. It was a habit of his.

"Crawford's always been more open minded about allowing certain trainees the learning experience than others," he explained.

"You realise I'm not a trainee anymore, right?" he smiled and shook his head.

"Sure, let's go with that."

I playfully rolled my eyes and he laughed.

We continued the rest of our path until we reached the chief administrator of the hospital's office.

Doctor Frederick Chilton was sitting at his desk, his feet propped up on the dash of it as he examined us while we entered his office.

Harold stood a few feet away from me to my left, closest to the door. Doctor Chilton rose from his desk, a grin on his lips.

Good God.

"We've had a lot of detectives here," he started, making his way around his desk towards me. Like a lion stalking its pray. I did not mind the thought at all. "But I can't remember one so attractive," my face slammed a crimson red at his compliment, and I stuttered on the thought of what to reply to him.

"Thank you for your time, Doctor Chilton. This will only take a moment," Harold spoke up behind me, in a way, trying to remind us both of his existence.

"Will you be in Baltimore for several days?" he ignored Harold, looking down into my eyes. I felt a tingle settle low in my stomach at how soothing his voice sounded.

"I-I recently moved here actually," I managed, he smirked. I noticed how his eyes dropped down to the slight clevege of my breasts that my blouse allowed. I should have slapped him, but in reality, I wanted his mouth where his eyes were looking.

"You know, you can have just as good a time here as anywhere else with the right tour guide," I swallowed the lump in my throat. Before I could think of something to say, Harold started talking.

"Would you mind showing us to Michael Irdors's cell please, Doctor Chilton?" Doctor Chilton took a deep breath, as if he was inhaling my scent, then looked over my shoulder at Harold.

"Just a moment," he looked back down at me. "Could I see your credentials, please?" I heard Harold sigh behind me as I rapidly dug through my purse and handed my identification over to him.

I enjoyed how his fingers lightly touched my skin when he took it from me to inspect it. I felt the electrical tingle it sent all through my body.

He handed it back to me with a smile.

"Alright then, feel free to leave any carry on's you might have, here in my office. Then, I'll show you to Irdors's cell."

I left my purse in his office, then followed him out of his office. Harold smacked me over my shoulder when I walked past him, and I shot him a glare.

***

After the entire interview with Michael Irdors, Harold left, and I headed back to retrieve my purse from Doctor Chilton's office.

A flash of tingles came through my stomache at the thought of seeing him again.

True, he was a little bit older. But there was something about him that drew me to him. He was handsome, and dominating, but looked like he was just as desperate for love as I was.

His flirting made me blush and his stares gave me butterflies.

I knocked lightly on his door.

"Come in," I quitly opened his door, so not to interup the silence. The hospital was quiet. The day staff had left and the smaller group of night staff nurses had replaced them. Doctor Chilton's secretary had gone home, and I had almost wondered if he had also left.

But he had not.

"I'm sorry to bother, Doctor Chilton. I just wanted to get my purse," he was smiling when he saw me, standing when I walked in, and walking towards me when I stopped in front of his desk.

"Of course, it's right over there," he pointed to the lowest shelf of the bookshelf to the back of his office. I wondered if he had placed it there deliberately.

I turned around and moved to retrieve it. I bent over, hoping that he had in fact placed it there with the intention of seeing me bend over. Because I could feel my skirt lift up higher as I was bent over.

"Thank you, Doctor," I smiled shyly, looking down at where I was fidgeting with my purse.

"So," he pulled my gaze back up. "I was just leaving. Would you like to join me for dinner?" he said it with such confidence, but I could see he was desperate for me to say yes.

"I would love too," I answered, barely hiding my excited. I could see his confidence cracking, how he was genuinely surprised that I had agreed to want to spend time with him.

"Fantastic," his smile was broad. "Let me grab my coat, and we can leave."

***

"I really had a wonderful time, Frederick," I felt sparks in my stomach when I said his name. It wasn't the first time since we left his office, but it still made me feel butterflies.

"As did I," we stopped in front of the door of my apartment. Frederick was standing so close to me that his breath hit my face.

"Would you-" I hadn't gotten a chance to say anything before his tongue was down my throat. I squeeked and pushed him off of me, clasping my hand over my mouth. My face was as red as a tomato.

"Damn it, I thought," Frederick ran his hands down his face and took a step back. "I'm sorry, I just assumed-" he paused at the sound of my muffled giggle.

I dropped my hand from my mouth and took a hold on the lapels of his jacket.

"You kind of swooped in on me with all of that tongue there, Doctor. Caught me a little of gaurd. Maybe try again," he heaved a breath of relief and allowed me to tug him down to my mouth.

He groaned into my mouth, pushing his tongue past my lips when I gave him entrance.

He pushed me back against the door while I fiddled behind my back to unlock it. We stumbled into my apartment and I tried to guide us to my bedroom.

Frederick was all eager hands and desperate lips. Our clothes were gone in a matter of seconds. He laid me beneath him on my bed, and it felt nice.

"God, you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," he mumbled against the skin of my neck. His hands were on my breasts and refused to let go. He wanted to touch me everywhere all at once.

I pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his torso, waiting for him to do something.

"Are you wet?" he groaned, waiting until I nodded. He slid his fingers up my slit and gasped, as did I.

"Frederick," I breathed, pushing my head back against the pillow.

Frederick moved his fingers away and I felt the head of his cock teasing my entrance. He easily slid inside of me, burying his face into the curve of my neck when he started moving his hips. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and used his grip to move in me.

"Shit," he hissed, nibbling on my neck. He was laying on top of me, but his weight felt nice, pushing down on my breasts and stomach.

He allowed one hand to slither down so he could touch my clit, I jumped when he did.

He trailed kisses down my neck, his hips starting to stutter.  
"God, I'm not going to last long," I barely managed to nod in agreement before I shouted with my orgasm, his thumb pressing down hard against my clit and his hips going wild as he came with a groan in my ear.

It was fast and it was needy, but when he collapsed on top of me, I was thoroughly satisfied.

"Do you want me to leave?" he panted, rolling off of me.

"No," I answered immediately, looking over at him.  
"Why?" I could see the look on his face that showed that he was kicking himself for asking. But I would answer anyway.

"Because I thoroughly enjoyed tonight with you," he smirked.  
"Oh, did you?" it was false cockiness, his nerves were wrecking. I could see. I smiled at him, turning on my side to fully face him.

"I enjoyed your company. I want you to stay with me."

He smiled sweetly.  
"What the lady wants," he pulled me into his chest. "The lady gets."


End file.
